whorselandfandomcom-20200213-history
Softie Swirl
Softie Swirl is a unicorn mare from Trottingham. Well known for being an ex-stutterhorse, one of the sweetest mares you could ever meet and something about popsicles? Appearance Softie Swirl is a unicorn mare with a light brown coat and a pink mane with white streaks through it. Though these are not her natural colors, but rather the colors she dyed herself later on, taking on a neapolitan ice cream theme to her colors. Her original colors are a royal red coat with a dark brunette mane. Softie is above average height for a unicorn mare and sports a rather more robust pair of hips due to too much ice cream. Softie's horn on the other hand, is a tad smaller than most unicorn's. Her mane and tail are purposefully always messy and her eyes are a bright icy blue. Se sports a soft serve ice cream cutie mark on her flanks, though this was not always the case, her original cutie mark was one of the ice crystals, to represent her talents in ice magic. Personality Softie is a slightly shy pony, but once you get to know her she's extremely sweet and caring. She is an extremely trusting type of pony who has a lot of faith in other ponies when she probably shouldn't do. She is prone to being too trusting of the goodness of others, though this does help her see the best in everyone. She is a very sensitive mare and is prone to over reacting to things. She has been know to be somewhat depressed when the weight of the world shows her true colors, but she tries her best to have a positive outlook on life and stay as cheery as she can, if not for herself than for others. Softie is an incredibly selfless mare who would be willing to do anything if it meant others didn't suffer. She also has a silly side to her that is often locked away, but rears it's adorable head every now and again. Softie keeps a lot of her negative feelings to herself and has quite a few mental barriers about certain topics and emotions, most noticeable of which is her inability to say the word "Love" to anyone when she is outside of a relationship. It is also worth noting that Softie is not a very smart pony, she is naive and even just plain dumb at times. Interests Softie has a great interest in the making and experimentation with Ice Cream, so much so that it has been her life's fascination and her primary driving motivation. Other than that, Softie's interests involve reading; primarily cheesy romance novels. Thanks to Strawberry Taffy, Softie is starting to gain an interest in video games, most notably the Ponymon series of games. Softie also has enjoys; Board games, cosplay/dressing up, singing, running, ice skating, listening to music, bird watching, fishing, swimming, horse shoes and card collecting. She has an affinity for all things sweet when it comes to food, but has a secret soft spot for the taste of fish, despite putting up the appearance that it's wrong to eat fish. Biography Softie Swirl was born into a family of proud and powerful Unicorn mages, who had decided to settle down and raise a family after years of hard work in the mage community. Softie, dubbed by the couple as "Majestic Circlet" was born a short year after their decision to settle down, a beautiful baby foal to which they could pass the torch onto and continue their legacy... at least, that's what they were hoping for. However, Softie was a very difficult filly, she had problems concentrating in class and often was unmotivated, never really caring much to learn what she was suppose to or do well in class unless there was something in it for her. This complete and utter lack of interest and difficulty to raise made her parents somewhat bitter towards the child, especially when her one year younger sister, Prim Proper, took to it like a duck to water. This also meant that Softie was not very popular at school, not getting along well with others due to a lack of common interests, she just plain seemed strange to others, but when Prim was old enough to go to the same school, the negativity she picked up from her parents and held over her big sister anyway rubbed off on the other ponies, quickly making Softie unpopular and even bullied through most of her school life, making her wary of other ponies. Softie's parents continues to try and persuade her, offering treats if she did well, most notable of which was ice cream. This continued for years, with her parents slowly losing faith in their first daughter and focusing more on Prim, up until Softie grew curious enough to wonder how ice cream was made.. Seeing a golden opportunity to attempt to lead Softie down the correct path in life, her parents lied to her and told her it was made with ice magic, setting Softie off on the path to learn such magical arts, which she did, for years and years, all the way up to University level, until she had mastered it. Upon doing so, Softie learned about her parents deceit, but quickly discovered a way she could re-tool an existing ice spell to her own desires, leading to the acquisition of her original cutie mark. Softie's parents were utterly thrilled at their eldest daughter finally gaining her cutie mark, and in a magical field to boot, they finally started to believe Softie had redeemed herself and gotten on the correct path in life... for all of 10 minutes. By this point her mother was utterly sick of the whole ice cream thing and lashed out on Softie, deeply hurting the mare who by this point had enough of her own family and life in Trottingham. Softie decided there and then it was time to move out to scenic 'anywhere but here', not caring where she went, just that she went, leading to her lashing out at Prim by freezing her to a wall and gaining a permanent dent in her skull from where her own mother started stomping her head into the ground. Softie did manage to escape and leave home though, taking to the streets and becoming a hobo. She decided to travel around Equestria until she found a place that truly felt like home, where she could actually belong, This feat took well over a year to complete, during which time she somehow managed to buy her own wagon to sell ice cream out of, forgot most of her ice magic spells due to not using them, travelled literally all around Equestria, survived mostly off ice cream (which lead to packing a few pounds on her hips) and other mysterious events, including a strangely forgotten bout of estrus. Eventually though, Softie found herself in Canterlot, the capital of Equestia that she had avoided for so long. It was there she decided to take a risk by talking to a lone mare she felt a connection to as she sat under a tree. The pony was Beechwood, the first of many friends that approached the pair of them and welcomed them both into their community, it was that night that Softie finally felt a sense of belonging and decided to stay and give these ponies a chance. Trivia * Softie studied Ice Magic as a major, but also has a minor in healing magic. * Although she is primarily a Donut Bumper, Softie is in fact Bi-Sexual. * Softie is in possession of a certain device created by Doc Brown that was thought to be destroyed. Though the device seems to not work. * Her gender-swapped name is Creamy Coil * Softie was once possessed by the Nightmare Forces, which was defeated by Star Dust and her friends, though still lingered for a while after, until Smitty Warbenjagermanjenson extracted what was left in the form of Circe. * Softie has a huge secret desire to fly and is enamoured with the idea of flying, leading to her bird watching hobby. * When under the effects of poison joke, Softie becomes a Rapidash like pony that constantly spews a Flamethrower from her mouth. * All of Softie's combat magic is based off Pokemon moves. Her primary moveset is: Ice Beam, Icicle Spear, Heal Pulse, Psywave. Gallery Softie Swirl by Incognito-I.png Softie Swirl headshot.png Newandold.png Softie swirl Scenic.png NaosSoftie.png Softie Swirl Sexy.png Softie Swirl Buttons.png SoftieBoxCream.png SoftieIceCream.png CuteSoftie.png 081020141853379244.png